


Black blood in moonlight

by RiddleSnape



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blood and Gore, Crossover, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: After death of Dark Lord Voldemort, everything should be finally calm. Gift for Isys Luna Skeeter. Happy Birthday.





	Black blood in moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/gifts).



**Black blood in moonlight**

Since young man named Harry Potter won his biggest fight against Dark Lord Voldemort, everything seems to be recovering. Hogwarts was repaired, new teachers were hired, many old and new students came back for new school year.

Because Defence against dark arts cruse disappeared with death of Voldemort, they finally got new teacher. New teacher was surprisingly from Lithuania and studied magic in Durmstrang. He started his career in Hogwarts at young age 18, but headmistress Minerva McGonnagal was really welcoming new blood into this old castle, so she didn’t really care for his young age, even though some of portraits in office were frowning at him. His name is Hannibal Lecter.

**Hogwarts, September 1st, 20XX**

Young boy was waiting with other kids in front of Great Hall. He avoided eye contact with anyone, not because he was shy, but because of his empathy powers.

Will Graham let out deep sigh. He thought that in his past life his ability was annoying, but NOPE, add magic and it is much harder to be with people. He could practically SEE all emotions like colours around people and that was when he was trying to avoid eye contact. People lost in thoughts had light blue cloud like things around their eyes, when they had nervous tick like hand movements, their hands had yellow blinking lights around them. Angry people had red wind blowing all around them; people deep in thoughts had dark blue fog, slowly flying around them. He saw all this and it was still just small part of his powers.

Great Hall was… probably beautiful. He saw just feet and floor. It was surely loud, even thought other students tried to be quiet. Someone started to sing, but he was all happy to ignore them, it was nothing interesting anyway, information about houses was in his history book anyway.

**Teachers table**

This was just another boring start of the year and Hannibal’s “rude” list started to expand. Well, it was expected after 4 years of teaching here. This year FINALLY some of… not-so-bright, but oh-so-entitled and rude kids were 17 – so adult. He already set meal plan for whole year.

“Graham, Will, “said professor Flitwick after another applause.

When Hannibal looked up, he saw small boy, curly brown hair, eyes anywhere but at people. Oh, looks like Giltinė like his beautiful murderer husband as well.

**Hogwarts, November 5th, 20XX**

“I can’t believe you have a list!” yelled 14 year old Will in Hannibal’s office.

“I can’t believe it took you 4 years to find it, “ said calmly DADA professor, while looking over student’s homeworks.

Their first meeting was fun… for Hannibal at least.

**Flashback**  
**Hogwarts, September 4th, 20XX**

Hannibal saw that all his students sat in classroom and he waited for them to quiet down. He already knew what he wants to do. Obviously, Will didn’t notice him at school, he was too focused at ignoring everything and everyone. He didn’t approach him, but enjoyed watching him from far away. Of course, he looked up everything he could about empathy in this world and it was fantastic. Seeing emotions, basically know when someone lie and deep connection – oh soooo exciting.

Hannibal stood in front of class, smile at them, but slowly start to thinking about his past killings.

“Welcome! I really happy to see you all in my class…”

Just before he started to talk, Will felt his emotions and his head shot up, eyes wide open. Hannibal smiled at class and continued to tell them more about class, while Will “enjoyed” wide range of emotions from Hannibal, everything from lust to enjoyment from their last murder. Poor Will almost fainted.

After class ended, Will looked back at Hannibal from door. Hannibal smiled at him, presenting him his true emotions, “I am glad to see you again, Will.”

Boy ran away from room.

**Present day**

“You can’t kill kids in school!”

“Humans kill young animals for many reasons and I am sure you had some, like lambs. Besides, all on list are adult, “told him killer, who pretend to like this cosy school life.

“They are just 17, Hannibal, “ frowned Will.

Teacher looked up from his papers, “Like I said all adults.”

Will sighed and sits on couch in this really comfortable office. He watched his teacher, pretending to be occupied by papers, but in reality waiting for his response.

“You know I see what you thinking, “mumbled out Will.

Hannibal just smiled.

**Hogwarts, April 27th, 20XX**

Newspaper should be full of “news”, but it looks like lately they focus on only one thing. New, scary thing, but never seen in this world. Mass murderer, that doesn’t kill with magic, but with many different weapons, mostly knifes. Murders are so gruesome, that they don’t even describe them in Daily Prophet, but somehow news ALWAYS gets to the public.

Most scary thing is that they have no idea who could do something like that, because… parts of corpses are missing, but no dark rituals were found. Aurors have no idea, what murderer want to do with parts, they have no idea why he “arrange” corpses in way he did, they can’t even guess who’s next.  
Will was listening to his classmates, who non-surprisingly were scared, but fascinated by this new “enemy” now that no dark lord was around. Many of girls were terrified by this scary killer, because it looks like maim anyone, even “beautiful young lady of high class”.

He took deep breath and tried to not remember last night out. Hannibal took him to Godric’s Hollow, where they had their new prey. Because his dear teacher wanted to be extra this time, he made sure that old house of Boy-Who-Lived, will be… decorated. Prey was just some lowlife Hannibal had as student when he started teaching here, but murder was really spectacular. Twenty-seven knifes of different sizes were used to spread body like museum exhibit, filled with seasonal local flowers.

Now that he was 16 years old, Hannibal didn’t hold himself that much and was really creative and wild after they got back in his rooms. Thanks God (or Merlin) for magic, or else his classmates would think he was attacked by animal or something.

**Hogwarts, End of school year, 20XX**

This will be most talked-about end of school year ever. Will didn’t know Hannibal was planning this, but it was eyes-catching sight.

It was his last dinner at Hogwarts, headmistress said her goodbyes for 7th year students, everyone were prepared to leave next day, atmosphere was nice and everyone for while forgot about _Cruente Belua_ – new bogeyman of old Albion. But then he reminded them all how real he is.

Just when they were waiting for their desserts, small red lights started to appear all around students. At beginning they were just few, but in short while more and more off them lighted up. They looked innocent, and popped in red liquid when touched. It took anyone few second to notice that “red liquid” was real blood.

When first students started screaming, all lights blowed up and in Great Hall started to rain blood. While teachers tried to clean it all – without any luck – they all missed the real piece of art, appearing hanging above students. When they noticed, noises thousands of students died out.

Will know what this sight meant and he loved it, in really dark and twisted way. In the Great Hall was big dragon, made fully of human bodies, cut in all ways to fit into places, painted red in their own blood. Because of invisible roof, it appeared to be coming at them from the dark sky of nice summer night. This was clear declaration of love, shining up there in moonlight.

Few teachers used some spells, but nothing worked, so they just silently came to blood-bathed students and started to take them out and as far away as possible. Some students weren’t able to move, some couldn’t look away, but all of them had same scared look in face – one of pure horror.

**Later that night**

Hannibal looked at young man under him, moving his hips closer to fill him up as he moaned. With easy excuse they used for years – to calm down strong Empath – they got into his rooms and went straight to the bed. His expression of love for this man way well received and he was excided thinking about their next works.

He pushed young body deeper into mattress, using all his weight to case their climax that was really close. Will’s nails cut deep in his back and with his name on lips, he cum, trembling in his hands, Hannibal following few seconds after.

After their breath calm down, Hannibal hold Will close to him, enjoying his smells, melting together.

Will smile sweetly. “Professor Lecter, do you have any plans for summer break?”

“Hm, I was thinking… about Florence,” Hannibal smiled back.

 

**The End**


End file.
